lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LightStone123/400th Hunger Games Annotations
Introduction Hello, everyone. I'll be using this blog post as a place to post some information on my thought process while writing the 400th Games as well as revealing some things that could have happened but didn't. In short, this is a look behind the closed doors of my mind...That sounded funny, but oh well. Onwards! Results of Voting The following list is the actual tally of votes used in the 400th Games. I don't think that I ever revealed most of the list before, so here we go. As you can see, most of the tributes who received majority of the votes got in. However, Nikki and Willow both received the most and did not. Nikki didn't because Aerial had already reached the maximum amount of tributes allowed and I was forced to swap one of his out. Also, I really enjoyed Ryan as a character and liked the opportunity to have him in again. Willow I just didn't feel like belonged in these, especially not without Dome. Also, I liked Arbor and enjoyed having the chance to write her again. Conveniently, they were both mentored by the same person. ---- District 0 Male: Solar Energy (398) +17 & Fenrir Amarth (399) -14 District 0 Female: Aelia Freedome (398) +3 & Bailey Snowbelle (399) +1 District 1 Male: Dragon Lord (327) +4, Trevor Gold (398), -6 & Jake Locketback (399) +5 District 1 Female: Glique Dumofitz (327) +1, Astrid Bellia (327) +1, & Trinity Mace (398) +3 District 2 Male: Julius Paris (327) +1, Hatch Scright (327) -6, Luigi Wilkins (398) +8, & Hammer Time (399) -2 District 2 Female: Jerica Straddler (327) -8, Ella Massey (327) +1, Avia Stafford (398) -5, & Carmine Morrisa (399) +14 District 3 Male: Wario Wade (327) -4, Courage Blitz (327) +9, Shuppet Jorravaskr (398) +3, Aspen Bolts (399) -5 District 3 Female: Annabeth March (327) +7, Sombra Celesta (398) -3, & Iris Pixel (399) -1 District 4 Male: Percy Grace (327) 0, Ryan Marine (327) +1, Nikki Heart (398) +5, & Kaye Ocelote (399) -4 District 4 Female: Zia Grace (327) -7 Swatty Lakeside (327) -3, Scarlet Avalon (398) +5, & Mizu Fall (399) +8 District 5 Male: Woody Chopper (327) -4, Kodai Hitogoroshi (327) +5, Johnathan Mikeal (398) +8, & Clark Stevens (399) -5 District 5 Female: Augusta Winters (327) +2, Trick Treat (327) +3, Lucinda Kidd (398) +5, & Missy Turner (399) -9 District 6 Male: Blade Spectrus (327) +7, Train McBridge (327) -1, & Julio Fall (399) -6 District 6 Female: Alissa Metal Beam (327) +2, Mimic Slaughter (327) -6 Amore Madness (398) +6, & Rosalie Sonnet (399) +4 District 7 Male: Hybrid Three (327) -1, Shade Spectrus (327) +15, Nick Maclachlan (398) -4, & Henry Polyester (399) -4 District 7 Female: Marcia Callamezzo (327) -1, Willow Firethorn (327) +3 Fiora Waltz (398) +1, & Arbor Alpine (399) +1 District 8 Male: Rufus Silks (327) -6, Dome Citadel (327) -2, Banette Tsukomogami (398) +10, & Colin Bisset (399) 0 District 8 Female: Evelyn Dinstra (327) +1, Cashmere Prada (327) 0, Aisha Hakeem (398) +4, & Kim Carett (399) -3 District 9 Male: Hunter Davila (327) -3, Jake Price (327) +4, Lyman Milton (398) -2, & Jac Price (399) +6 District 9 Female: Alicia Haze (327) -1, Varina Tapora (327) 0, Juline Cenia (398) -1, & Azalea Finch (399) +9 District 10 Male: Twix Cinders (327) -6, Vlad Rockford (327) 0, Stephen Star (398) +4, & Billy McGranger (399) +6 District 10 Female: Bella Mustang (327) -1, Vivan Incomstanti (327) -5, Cleopatra Royalty (398) -7, & Fawn Talons (399) +16 District 11 Male: Gloom Ivy (327) 0, Darker Horrfi (327) +1, Crimson Typhoon (398) +8, & Bellamy Blake (399) -5 District 11 Female: Daisy Lilac (327) +7, Mondi Bakerman (327) -4, Raven Night (398) +4, & Octavia Blake (399) -2 District 12 Male: Exolian Dynamite (327) -12, Drago Fire (398) +8, & Ganta Alomo (399) +8 District 12 Female: Rio Flock (327) -1, Amaryllis Silvermoon (327) -1, Celica Rotas (398) +2 & Misty Honeysuckle (399) +6 District 13 Male: Kingsley Orion (327) -8, Ice Hunts (327) +1, Radiant Tayz (325) +9, & Luxio Sertralium (399) 0 District 13 Female: Celia Myer (327) -3, Piper Quinn (327) +3, Zoey Proasheck (398) +6 & Alexandrite Bohamia (399) -2 District 14 Male: Odin Amarth (398) -5 & Luxray Meganium (399) +12 District 14 Female: Angel Orthodox (398) -1 & Amaya Lovelace (399) +7 Capitol Male: Dusk Olive (327) -3 Ramon Constancy (327) +6, Furcifer Soror (398) -2, & Iggy Coupe (399) +5 Capitol Female: Dawn Olive (327) -4, Aemillia Wonder (398) 0, Flame Vapore (399) +9 Day 1 Trick and Stario Die in Training The idea of having a tribute die before even reaching the arena has always been a situation I wanted to happen. And oddly enough, Trick was usually involved. Back in her first Games, the 302nd, I had the idea of her killing a tribute in training. I didn't end up pursuing this idea because I wanted Trick in the actual arena and I could think of no way how she wouldn't be executed for defying the Capitol's rules. So that plan was scrapped. However, the idea resurfaced in the 327th Games, were I was perfectly willing to have Trick die before the actual Games began. I encountered another problem, when I wondered why Trick would kill someone and put her own life at risk. She's insane, but not stupid. The Games itself would offer plenty of opportunity for killing, so she wouldn't need to risk herself for one early kill. Also, having the Capitol execute her wouldn't have the desired effect. I mean, everyone would be glad that a bloodthirsty monster was killed, and the Capitol wouldn't exactly come off as villainous. So the idea died, just lingering in my mind until the 400th Games, where I finally found an opportunity to implement it. Trick scaring someone into prematurely killing her was a perfectly reasonable thing to happen. Plus, I'm rather fond of how I pulled the scene off. I think waiting to use the idea paid off. Triple Cornucopia's When I first came up with the idea of what the arena should be, I didn't have the notion of there being three bloodbaths in my head. Originally, I was just going to have there be one giant cornucopia where every tribute would engage in a massive bloodbath. I had a few problems with this idea though: 1) It would be confusing to write. I'd need to keep tabs on ninety different tributes running around a single cornucopia. That would get messy and chaotic, if not just plain confusing. 2) I wanted the different locales of the arena to come into play sooner. If everyone just started at one cornucopia (which would have been located at the shrine, by the way) it'd take a few days for everyone to spread out into the different zones. That would have been less interesting, I think. 3) All of the alliance's would be together. This wasn't exactly a problem, but I just thought that things would me much, much more interesting if all the alliance's were split. It would offer some very intriguing storyline situations and I just knew that I needed to try and pursue these. The Bloodbath Goes as Planned Usually when I pre-plan the bloodbath, there's a death or two that end up being cut from the actual writing. Sometimes this is because of advice, other times I just change my mind. That didn't happen this time. Everyone I planned on dying in the bloodbath died. That's not to say I have some regrets. Mizu was someone I kinda wished had survived, just because of how she'd operate in the Games. Then again, I do feel that her death had a poignant effect on Amaya and how she interacted with her allies in the future. Adreanna and Curricular also would have survived, had their mentor been active. Fressa Dies Early When I wrote Fressa's death, I anticipated it would be considered the most surprising of them all. Not just because everyone knew she was destined to become a Victor of the 325th Games, (You can find out more on her page) but also because how unimportant it seemed. An arrow hits her in the chest and she dies. That's all. No fancy monologue, no big action scene, just an arrow hitting her. It did serve a purpose though; There was a reason why I had Josef take out Trent, Sheol, and Fressa, all very strong tributes, with such relative ease. And that was to show how big of a threat he could really be. Not that it was the only reason. No, I didn't just kill her to make another character look strong. I also didn't have much of a storyline for her to follow. She was a known betrayer, and while I could use that to great effect, she'd need an active mentor to make most big decisions. Trident and Chloe's brewing story also cut into what I had planned with her, leaving me with a difficult choice. Should I wait to see where she'd fit into a new story arc? Or should I use her to bolster a on-going one? I made a choice. One that may have surprised many. Kaneki Meets Rufus Okay, time to admit something. Rufus was a tribute that I really, really wanted to have involved in these Games. But since he didn't get voted in, I had thought that his time with the series was over...Then I remembered Kaneki and his ability to see spirits. I was a bit worried that I hadn't developed Kaneki and his ability very much up to this point. He has only one PoV before this moment, and it was rather short. Would everyone understand he could see ghosts? I didn't exactly explain it well, mostly because I didn't want to just retell his backstory, something that I (perhaps wrongly, perhaps not) assumed everyone had already read. No one complained about it being confusing though, so I think it turned out fine. Having him converse with Rufus felt like a good first real look at his abilities. It showed off a recognizable face, and made Kaneki's fear of his own gift well-known. Also, it revealed a different side of Rufus. He was willing to help Kaneki, even if as we discovered later, it was only because he wanted to take control of his body. Speaking of which, I'm not particularly fond of how this storyline was wrapped up. I didn't have much time because the end was fast approaching and nobody wanted to target Kaneki with Rufus around. It was sort of rushed and sloppy towards the end, I admit. EDIT: I forgot to mention that I had actually considered making the demon an actual demon and not Rufus. Day 2 Wess Dies From Dehydration I always want there to be more natural deaths in the Games, and what I mean by that is having people die from dehydration and exposure and stuff like that. I don't implement it much, mostly because it's not very exciting and sponsors usually bail a tribute out before they reach a critical point, but I try to make it happen when I can. It's not realistic for everyone to just get killed by another tribute, so deaths like Wess' make perfect sense. Especially when you're in a desert with just an axe. Banette and Johnathan Attack the Cornucopia This is an interesting PoV. I really liked how I wrote it out, making it one of my personal favourites of the day. Dylan surrenders, and then Banette and Johnathan have to figure out what to do with him. You could argue for either side here, and both would be adequate solutions. If you kill him, like Banette wanted, then you remove a threat while getting yourself supplies. And you risk becoming a soulless monster. If you do as Johnathan dictates, you spare the guy and still keep your soul and supplies. At risk of him coming back for vengeance. They choose to spare him, the opposite decision Aisha chose later in the day. That could have proven to be very interesting later in the Games, but I don't think the decision resonated much later. Watt Speaks with Axiom This is the set-up PoV for Watt's story arc. It gives her a motivation and a reason for investigating things that are happening. Even if, as we learn later, Axiom is manipulating her. And about that; There's a small bit of foreshadowing in this PoV. First off, Axiom is just wandering around the courtyard, looking nervous. Yet when he speaks with Watt, his nerves completely disappear and he tells her that he needed her help. As you can tell, he purposely wandered in, hoping that Watt would encourage him to speak with her. That way, it would be less suspicious when he brought up the secret files. Secret files that he never read. Axiom is perfectly capable of hacking into the mainframe, he merely didn't need to because he already had access to the information. He also did not disable the cameras, though he was capable of doing so. Finally, the biggest hint that Axiom gives is probably the hardest to notice. At the end of their conversation, he says that they could really take an evil "entity" down. He doesn't say the Capitol, he says a rather vague word that just implies he's speaking about the Capitol. Well, as we learned later, he was referring to Those Who Don't Exist. Josef Takes Out an Entire Alliance I've always wanted to write a PoV like this. One where a single tribute takes out an entire alliance with their stealth and cunning. I never quite found the right spot for it before now, but I think I pulled it off well here. Josef made for quite the deadly killer and the trio of Marlon, Ashley, and Amira I didn't have any real plans for. It didn't help that Marlon's and Ashley's mentors sent literally no advice for them. Amira was different, as I actually felt like she could have lasted a bit longer in the Games. Still, she wound up dead... Category:Blog posts